lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry's Special Lesson
Cherry's Special Lesson is a feature on LINE PLAY. There are currently 6 comics. Each comic tells you how to use LINE PLAY. For new users, they need to read the comics and complete the mission. New users can access Cherry's Special Lesson directly from the home page. They have 15 days to complete all missions. Customize - Make both your look and your room the best! This is the first volume of the comic. Plot In this comic, Cherry teaches the reader about how to use LINE PLAY. Then she tells them to buy fashion items from the shop. Next she tells them to buy interior items or sets. After that she encourages them to play Gachas. After that, she met some people who were original series models. After the conversation she takes the readers to her room. Then she tells them to get gems by completing quests. Mission For new users, they need to complete 3 missions in this volume to get a prize. If they completed the mission, the "Go" button turns into "Receive". Note For the 'Play the Gacha' mission, it is best for new players to try the 'Beginners' Room' or 'Beginners' Fashion', which are located in LINE PLAY Original, or any Gachas that are free at the moment. Gallery Make friends - Everything's better when we do it together! This is the second volume of the comic. Plot In this comic, Cherry first talks about the memories you have by making friends. Then she tells the readers to send friend request and tells them that official avatars can be friended. She also say that users can play with friends in real life. After that, she tells them that they can meet more friends in the squares. She tells the readers they can meet avatars from all over the world in New York Times Square and High Five the avatars. Mission For new users, they need to complete 2 missions in this volume to get a prize. If they completed the mission, the "Go" button turns into "Receive". Play games - It's PLAY time! Once you start you can't stop! This is the third volume of the comic. Plot First of all, Cherry goes to Treasure Island to introduce readers to the fishing game. Gramma Wizzy suddenly appears. She then tells Cherry about potions and tells her to drink Fishing potion to fish. Cherry mistakenly drinks the Minimi Potion. After a while, she turns back to normal and drinks the Fishing Potion. After that, Cherry fishes in the gold spot. However, she can't catch anything but an empty can. At that moment, Captain Ahab appears and tells Cherry to fish at the Bronze spot. She catches a lot of fishes and gets lots of gems. Mission For new users, they need to complete 1 mission in this volume to get a prize. If they completed the mission, the "Go" button turns into "Receive". Play quests - Clear quests and master LINE PLAY! This is the forth volume of the comic. Plot In this comic, Cherry introduces quests. She first tells readers that they can complete quests to earn Gems. Then she completes the quest one by one. The orders are: # Clean up messy rooms # Magic in Squares # High Five Mission For new users, they need to complete 2 missions in this volume to get a prize. If they completed the mission, the "Go" button turns into "Receive". Note There's a bug with the 'Go' button in the Give high fives task. The player cannot go to any squares when clicked on that button. Join events - Join lots of events and get to idol status in LINE PLAY! This is the fifth volume of the comic. Plot Cherry is seen in a dark room at the beginning, looking serious. Then she suddenly returns to normal and introduces the reader to different kinds of events. # Tie-up events Cherry tells the readers that in these events, limited squares, and avatars come to LINE PLAY. She tells them that photoshoots and dance games are also available at the events. 2. Top Fashionista Cherry tells the readers they can put the best items to them and get votes. Then, some journalists spotted Cherry and try to interview her. Cherry escaped the scene. 3. Curious Closet Cherry tells the readers to collect items in the hints to get prizes. 4. Upgrades Cherry simply says upgrading items can get the users a better item. After introducing all of those, Cherry tells the readers to check the event info page. Mission For new users, they need to complete 2 missions in this volume to get a prize. If they completed the mission, the "Go" button turns into "Receive". Become a VIP - That was easy! Go for VIP! This is the sixth volume of the comic. Plot Sebastian introduces the reader to VIP Castle. Cherry suddenly appears and they introduce VIP together. They talk about the benefits of being a VIP. Then Cherry talks about how to be VIP. Mission For new users, they need to complete 2 missions in this volume to get a prize. If they completed the mission, the "Go" button turns into "Receive". Category:Features